Conventional communication devices, such as cellular telephones, have graphical user interfaces (GUIs) that may be navigated using a touchscreen. In addition to navigating the GUI via the touchscreen, many of these devices also allow a user to input information into the device using a virtual keyboard that is presented graphically on the touchscreen. Thus, conventional touchscreens allow users to control a communication device by providing inputs via the touchscreen for the purpose of navigating the GUI or providing keystroke inputs. Typically, the virtual keyboard will appear when a user needs to input information (e.g., for the purpose of creating a text message) and disappear when the user is simply using the device to view information (e.g., a captured photo). A virtual keyboard may provide advantages over a physical keyboard. For instance, when a virtual keyboard is a feature of a communication device a physical keyboard may not be necessary. By eliminating the need for a physical keyboard, a larger touchscreen display may be used. However, users having limited physical dexterity, such as quadriplegics, may have reduced hand function that makes it very difficult to control the device using the touchscreen. More specifically, touchscreens are typically very sensitive to touch such that even the slightest touch will be detected as a user input by the screen. This high sensitivity is particularly problematic for users with limited hand dexterity, because the likelihood of inadvertent touching of the touchscreen is increased and leads to frequent mistakes, especially when attempting to input using a virtual keyboard. Thus, a communication device that relies on touchscreen inputs may have drawbacks for users with limited hand dexterity.
In addition to a touchscreen, certain communication devices may also include a physical keyboard (for providing keystroke inputs) and/or a small track pad (for navigating the GUI). For example, as shown in FIG. 1, such devices 100 may include a touchscreen display 105 that resides directly above a small track pad 110 and a physical keyboard 115 beneath the small track pad 110. While the physical keyboard 115 may make it easier for a user with limited physical dexterity to input key strokes into the device 100, inadvertent touching of the touchscreen 105 may still occur. For example, a user's fingers may slip off a key of the physical keyboard 115 and make unintended contact that is registered by the touchscreen display 105. As such, even when a communication device includes a physical keyboard 115 in addition to a touchscreen 105, there may still be drawbacks for users with limited hand dexterity.
With regard to the small trackpad 110, its limited size and slick surface may also present problems for users with limited physical hand dexterity. For instance, the small size of the small trackpad 110 may make it difficult for the user to maintain contact with the small trackpad 110 as the user navigates the GUI. Additionally, the slick surface of the small track pad no may allow the finger of the user to more easily slide off the small trackpad 110 and make unintended contact with the touchscreen 105.
In view of at least the reasons above, a need remains for an improved communication device that assists a user with limited physical dexterity in more effectively and accurately inputting information into a communication device and navigating the GUI of such a device.